Recently, IC chip packaged devices that are known as radio frequency identification (RFID) cards have appeared. These have memory and a miniature antenna inside them and, by transmitting information while in a non-contact state with a reader antenna, are able to record required information in memory, and, where necessary, record, rewrite, and read information on a communication instrument such as a reader writer in a short time period.
An apparatus that manufactures an IC chip packaged device such as this RFID card has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-6596) that manufactures an IC chip packaged device by, for example, transporting a base sheet that has one adhesive surface using a conveyor, and then bonding a circuit sheet on which an antenna circuit and an IC chip have been formed onto this adhesive surface, and then further bonding thereon a cover sheet that has one adhesive surface. Another apparatus has been proposed that manufactures an IC chip packaged device by transporting a base sheet that has an adhesive agent coated on one surface thereof using a conveyor, and then bonding a circuit sheet that is the same as that described above onto this adhesive surface, and then further bonding thereon a cover sheet using an adhesive agent, and a further apparatus has been proposed that manufactures an IC chip packaged device by transporting a film substrate that has an antenna circuit formed on one surface thereof using a conveyor, and then mounting thereon an IC chip such that it is connected to the antenna circuit (see, for example, Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-58848, and Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-168099).
However, in the above described conventional apparatuses for manufacturing an IC chip packaged device, the following problems remain. Namely, in a conventional apparatus for manufacturing an IC chip packaged device, when mounting an IC chip on a film substrate, the circuit sheet or IC chip is bonded after the base sheet or film substrate has been temporarily stopped. Accordingly, it is difficult to increase the speed of manufacturing the IC chip packaged device.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above described problems and it is an object thereof to provide a method of manufacturing an IC chip packaged device and an apparatus for manufacturing an IC chip packaged device that make it possible to manufacture IC chip packaged devices at high speed.